tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 4
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4!!! How It Works #Two teams of nine people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Sunshine and Chimmy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Sunshine/Chimmy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants This season eighteen contestants will compete. It is requested that people provide an avatar of themselves on the talk page. The first challenge will be up next Sunday. Sign-ups are closed! Writing Gophers #Anonymos- I've made my decision! I'm competing, so ya'll better watch out, cause nobody's going to stand in my way this time #Cards777- I did good last season!! #COKEMAN11 (PWNAGE) #Darkdonpatch (I am here to improve my writing skills) #GM -(Hopefully I can win adminship) #KoopaKidJr.- Time to put my writing skills to the test! #Turnertang- Ready to get fourth place again! #Weblykinly (i expect to get pass the first couple of eliminations then fail, this is going to be fun!) #YoshiPerson (This should be fun! I love writing! All I beed is the time to do it... (XD)) Typing Bass #Benthegame Finally in. I'm goin all the way! #Ezekielguy-Bring...it. #Jason. -My first time! #Kenzen - Bring it on , Wait is that a bull dont bring it on ahh*runs away from the bull* #NIzzy (NIzzy is back! XD) #Shane - I want to show you all that I can write! #Tdafan123-I`ve improved my wirting,so I`m ready #Tdifan1234-Maybe I'll get farther in this season than last.... XD #Tyedye Oh my god! I'm on a TDAuthor! Expect me to fail! (Also expect occasional British English spelling, Britain is just awsome like that XD) Elimination Table Hall of Authors Week One Chat * scene opens up to an epic stadium* Announcer:Welcome to...TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4! *contestants come out of opening in dome to thunderous applause, but the backdrops fall over, revealing a random mess hall, and Sunshine playing a track of applause* Nalyd: ...I said a big, giant stadium, Chimmy! What did you do? Chimmy:How would you spend 2 bucks?! (XD) Nalyd: *brings everyone into a library* You will all be staying here in the library for the next give or take sixteen weeks! FOUR MONTHS OF WRITING! Have fun. *leaves and goes to office* Anonymos: Fortunately for me, those four months won't be anywhere near the period of time when I have to leave for the annual three weeks. GM: Well, hi!! NIzzy: Hiya guys! GM: Hi NIzzy!!! *goes around and greets himself to everyone* (XD) Turnertang: I'm back everyone! (Does a handstand) Chimmy:*hops in* Hey, guys! Hey, I actually recognize most of you this time! (XD) Shane: Um, hi guys! *starts to read a book* GM: Hey, Shane!!! Cards: Hey guys!! I'm ready to write!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I thought I should do that now! Chimmy, are we going to have to write around Christmas???? Shane: Hey GM! I can't wait to start this. Hopefully, it's not due today. Dark:*a diffent bus comes in and Dark comes out with his staright jacket and black angel wings* um can someone get my things? Koops: Oh. My. GOD!!!